Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to study the decline in fertility in each of the more than 700 provinces in Europe from the time that marital fertility was essentially constant until the present, or until it reached a minimum and began to rise. The purpose is to make an essential contribution to the social history of Europe and to determine the circumstances under which fertility has declined.